


Public Speaking

by RadiationGroove



Series: Rhodes Scholar [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationGroove/pseuds/RadiationGroove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balcony at the Old State House has quite the view and Goodneighbor comes alive at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Speaking

Usually Adeline is more comfortable in her leathers and armor in Goodneighbor, but she’d found some of her own pre-War dresses back in Sanctuary and had taken to wearing them around town while on Hancock's arm. In turn, Hancock appreciated the gesture; he discovered that he loved her legs and touched them every chance he got.  

Some couples had the balls to fuck publicly. In Goodneighbor, there were two options: one, any old back alley that was mostly shielded from prying eyes, or two, the Rexford, which in and of itself was one of the least private places in town.

But he wasn’t anyone. He was John _-fucking_ -Hancock. He was the God-damned _Mayor_.

 Midnight, on the balcony above The Third Rail, Hancock had Adeline pressed with her back against the railing. He peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses, fingers creeping along the hemline of her dress. The way she sighed and cooed was better than any high he’d ever had. He hiked up her dress, broken skin of his fingertips grazing along her thigh.

 “Hancock…John, let’s go inside…” Her voice was low, husky. Fingers wrapped around lapels of his five-hundred-year old coat. If he wasn’t already flush and hot against her, she would have pulled him closer, eager for more.  “I want you…”

 That very fact sent a jolt of electricity through him. By all sorts of twisted, self-loathing logic, she should have thought him disgusting, repulsive. To hear that she wanted him, the way she looked at him like he was made of diamonds?

 Adeline had him feeling bold.

 “I want you…right here,” he rasped, sucking at a point along the curve of her neck. The closeness knocked his tricorn askew. He continued his descent, gathering the hem of her skirts in one fist as he lavished affection on her chest. Beneath her dress, his fingers grazed her ass, then the inside of her thighs. "For all of Goodneighbor to see."

She gasped softly, fingers wrapping around the railing.  A beat, the smallest of moments to consider and she nodded. “You're such a show off."

 Hancock shot her a bright grin and slid to his knees. His hat landed gingerly beside her feet and he was gone, disappeared beneath her skirts. Rough fingers held the back of her thighs; a wonderful throb hit her between the legs in time with her heartbeat. Kisses were pressed against the front of her underwear, sweet and chaste at first, evolving to slow, open-mouthed tonguing. Beneath the thin cotton she was wet and between the tastes he got from her soaking through and the heady smell of her, Hancock was on a trip like no other. He took the elastic waistband between his teeth and pulled downward.

 Adeline was torn between being nervous that they would be seen (or rather, that she would be seen in the throes of ecstasy, he would be hidden beneath her dress) and being completely enraptured with his breath on her thighs, fingers on her hips. Below them, Goodneighbor wandered in and out of the Memory Den and The Third Rail, completely unaware. Hancock made her decision for her; a finger slipped between her lips to part them and allow his tongue to taste her more directly. The noise she made was somewhere between a grunt and a gasp, grip tightening on the wooden rail behind her.

 “You’re a tease, you bast-oh, _fuck me_.” Adeline hissed, unable to finish her thought when his tongue found her clit.

 “That’s the plan,” Hancock hummed, burying his face deeper into her. Thank God, he mused, for being noseless.

 He traced patterns and shapes slowly, lazily with the flat of his tongue, drawing forth the softest whimpers from his softskin Vaultie. Two fingers pressed inside her, curling and pumping so slowly, searching for that magic spot inside her. While he had no visual cues, Hancock soaked in the sounds she was making. His ridged fingers must have found what they were looking for; Adeline groaned from deep in her belly and one hand landed on his head.

 His fingers moved harder and faster now that they had place and purpose, and Hancock hummed idly against her sex. Adeline couldn’t help the shaking in her knees, the sensation in her stomach like a coil wound too-tight. She sank her teeth into her lower lip in an attempt to silence her sounds, but the moans bubbled up regardless. There were murmurs of “oh, fuck,” and “shit,” and Hancock took a moment to glance below them at the milling crowd.

 Few people paid them any mind, but those who did grinned knowingly.

 Adeline didn’t notice.

 Hancock’s ruined lips were gone from her clit and replaced with the bulk of his thumb. Her hips canted into his hand, grinding in little circles in an attempt to gain just that much more. The ghoul between her legs wriggled his way out from under her clothes; he wanted to watch her come, wanted to watch Goodneighbor watch her come.

 “C’mon, love, I know you’re there. C’mon.”

 Her body tensed and spasmed, white knuckles curled around the balcony rail. She cried out his name between grit teeth, and the way she said it, the strangled way “John” passed her lips was everything he ever wanted. His fingers remained buried inside her through her orgasm, slowing through the tremors. Adeline whimpered when his hand was suddenly gone, and when her knees gave way from under her, he was there to catch her.

 “Well…that was fun.” He smirked, the cocky bastard, and Adeline stared him down with glassy eyes.

 She kissed him, and when her strength returned to her, she pushed him backwards until his back met solidly with the door. As easily as he had, Adeline sank to her knees, lower lip caught between her teeth. She grinned and gave the telling bulge at the front of his pants an affectionate pat and kiss before setting to work. The buttons of his trousers provided little resistance, and she eased the fabric down his narrow hips without much trouble.

 As far as he was concerned, she was torture. Her soft fingers stroked along his cock, whispering over the tight skin. Hancock sighed, head coming to rest against the door behind him, eyes sliding closed in mild bliss. Then it was total sensory overload, her mouth wrapped around the thick of him, hot, wet, sudden, _amazing_. His hips bucked and he couldn’t help the curses that dropped from grit teeth.

 “Shit, Ad,” Hancock struggled to catch his startled breath, his fingers tangling in her dark hair, "give a guy a warning."

 Adeline giggled with a full mouth, a sound and sensation that hit him square in the gut, and curled her fingers around his bony hips. She took him to the back of her throat, gagging only a little in the process. She sucked, cheeks hollowed, and pulled back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 " _Ohhhh_ , you're such a bitch."

 "I could stop," she offered sweetly, wrapping her little hand around him and stroking lazily, “if this is all too much for you. You know,” Adeline licked the underside of his cock with a broad, flat tongue, “being all… _exposed_ like this.”

 Hancock brushed hair from her face with a shaking hand. She was so fucking beautiful like this; peering up at him between her lashes while on her knees, his city glowing behind her, his cock in her grip. “Whatever you do, Adeline, don’t stop.”

 "Magic word, John?”

 “ _Please?_ ”

 Adeline took his cock into her mouth again, earning a groan from the ghoul. He pulled her hair, twisting the locks around his fingers in an attempt to distract from the coil in his belly. The head of him hit the back of her throat again, his entire length warm and wet. She swallowed and moaned obscenely, the muscles of her throat shifting and contorting around him. His breaths came in shallow pants, her name tight through grit teeth. Adeline withdrew, sucking and stroking, urging him to climax. Green eyes remained trained on his face, on the furrow of muscle where his eyebrows had been, on the drop of his jaw when _release_. He came with a growl and a shudder of his hips, seeing stars.

 They spent a moment trying to reclaim their breath. Adeline swallowed, stood and tucked him safely away in his trousers. The ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor curled an arm around her waist and kissed his girl; each tasted themselves on the others tongue.

 “So, now all of Goodneighbor knows what we sound like when we come. I hope you’re quite pleased with yourself, John.”

 He smirked and fumbled for the knob behind him. “You have no idea, love.”

 ‘Of the people, for the people’ and all that.

 

 


End file.
